Strike a Chord, Clear as a Bell
by jojotier
Summary: There was the faint sound of singing in the distance, and that was the moment that sealed Jotaro's fate. (A siren! Kakyoin fic)


**_A/N:_** _Just a little bit of an anthology if you will, about the antics of Kakyoin fucking over poor Jotaro! Feel free to skip around chapters as they come, though there will be three linked chapters in the future. I hope I kind of captured the dreamy, slightly disturbing feeling of being lured in haha. Fair warning- this will be updated fairly sporadically._

 _I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

There was the faint sound of singing in the distance.

Jotaro blinked awake, looking out the open window where the sea breeze rolled into the room, bathing everything with the light scent of salt and the light of the moon partially hidden by clouds in the sky. He was at his desk again- must have fallen asleep while looking over minnow samples, not exactly an uncommon occurrence- and close enough to catch the barest snatches of song rolling in. Who the hell was up at this time of night, singing, of all things?

Before he knew what he was doing, he was stepping out the door, barely having the mind to pull his shoes on. Grabbing his coat had slipped his mind, and his hat should have been the first thing he thought to take, but that was probably still on one of the bedposts. Jotaro didn't slow down or turn to even lock his door, much less think to get his hat. The door swayed slightly behind him, but out here Jotaro was able to more easily discern the notes of sound wafting through the air, thick and compelling as the mist beginning to roll in from the sea.

He'd just go see who was out singing so late, then see if they needed to go home. That was all he wanted to do- after all, the sea could be an unpredictable thing to those who didn't know it, particularly in the dead of night when the tide began to swell and lower.

Stepping onto the sand, Jotaro squinted through the mist starting to cloud his vision- though oddly enough, he didn't even find any of it touching his skin. Despite the slight fog appearing at only the edges of his vision, the singing was growing more crisp, a piercing sound through the night that was easily able to beckon him along through the same steps he must have taken a thousand times, yet for some reason, felt like he was walking alone for the first time through here. It was disconcerting, feeling as though he'd get lost when he knew this entire stretch of shore like the back of his hand- all the more reason to make sure that whoever was singing was brought back to wherever they should have been.

He drew closer, and the mist grew thicker. It made him wonder who was out here, not for the first time. For the first time, he wondered at why someone with such a beautiful voice would be out on the beach, out on the water, now that he stepped close enough to find the place where off into the sea the voice emanated. There were rocks there, Jotaro thought muzzily to himself, almost like a makeshift pier- it was dangerous for someone to be. He'd better retrieve them before they end up drowned in the water. It was slippery, after all.

Jotaro's body was strangely heavy, stepping through the mist that now curled around his arms and ankles, like fingers grasping. The song, some wordless, tenor melody that slid through his ears like honey caressed his skin like a lover, and he almost felt like he was being lured into a trap of sorts, all sweet and sticky to catch him. The sailors out there told stories, like any sailor anywhere did, that Jotaro almost wished he'd paid more attention to. He stepped onto the rocks and nearly slipped into the water, but caught himself just in time to take a hold of his footing and for the song to raise in pitch and volume.

 _Am I dreaming?_ The thought caught him off guard, but it would be the best explanation for why he still pressed forward, muscles mostly slack and eyes registering more mist and hazy shapes than any other stimuli. He though it'd been relatively clear, earlier, but. This was… fine. He supposed. The song was distracting him, rolling down his spine and over his body with whispers of warmth trailing down his skin, leaving him light headed.

The first time that Jotaro encountered the siren, it was after he found the source of the song.

A shape became more discernible through the mist, and Jotaro swayed slightly, feeling almost drunk, but not quite. Or was he feeling more dead on his feet than anything? A dead man walking? He didn't know.

The first thing he caught of the visage of the singer were the eyes. They pierced through the veil that had been keeping Jotaro from the rest of the world, deep violet and bright enough that it knocked all the air out of his lungs in an instant. Captivating. Lips curled up in a smile as the song died down, and that was the first time that Jotaro caught a glimpse of the rows of sharpened teeth lining the creature's jaws. The creature threw his red hair back, hiding the death machine that made up his mouth behind an airy laugh that made Jotaro's chest swell with bubbles of emotion. He looked back at Jotaro, cocking his head curiously, the large fins on either side of his head fluttering just the slightest bit. The movement was only accentuated by the veins of bioluminescent purple running through them.

The siren beckoned, smiling sweetly as he crooked one long, taloned finger, and Jotaro obeyed wordlessly, unable to stop himself from coming near this strange, divine creature. He shifted forward on the rocks until he was face to face with the pale creature, and he took the moment to take in its features. Hair as red as fire. Skin as pale as moonlight. A mouth that defied any prose that for some reason Jotaro was coming up with- he wasn't nearly so eloquent with words, so what was wrong here?

The creature pushed down on his shoulders, and told him to kneel. Jotaro knelt. He was rewarded with a smile that made his body feel like it was melting, muscles oozing relaxation. "I think I've seen you before." The creature told him, humming a note that made Jotaro's eyes slide shut. "Humans like you call yourselves biologists, yes?"

It took Jotaro a moment to recognize that he was supposed to answer, and his eyes slid open to gaze up at who asked. The thing referred to him as a human, as if he wasn't. Well no shit he wasn't human- Jotaro had never heard singing like that in his life. "... Yes."

"Hm." The creature said, tilting Jotaro's head up. The touch of his palm was smooth, but the talons on his hand pricked Jotaro's chin and he could feel the gentle touch of feathers on the back of the creature's hands. He had dark feathers running up the length of his forearms, ending at the elbows in a ring of downy fluff. Jotaro wanted to touch, but he couldn't bring himself to move. "You _are_ a very pretty specimen, Mr…?"

A name. The creature wanted his name. "Doctor. Doctor Jotaro Kujo."

"My apologies- _Doctor_ Jotaro Kujo. You humans do certainly like your frivolous titles, hm?" There was a mirth in the creature's voice, as well as a patronizing tone that should have served to piss Jotaro the hell off. "Well, Jotaro… You are a very pretty thing. I'd hate to tear out that lovely throat of yours…" The words were enough to jolt Jotaro, just a bit, break some of the honey sweet discord being wound tightly around his entire body. He tensed, eyebrows furrowing, trying to fight through the fog, when that hand reached up to touch his cheek. His eyes were drawn to the violet gaze in front of him and he was caught again.

"Shh shh shhh…" The creature muttered gently, the sound skittering across Jotaro's skin and sinking in comfortably. "No need for any of that now… Jotaro, just calm. You're safe here with me. I wouldn't dare ruin something as lovely as you. Call me a hoarder, but I like collecting nice things. How long will you be here at this beach, Doctor Jotaro the biologist?"

He felt almost as if he was being spoken to like he was a child. It should have been infuriating. Jotaro should have shoved the creature away and gone back, tried to forget the night or at the very least written this all off as a dream. Jotaro knew himself well enough to know that there was something wrong here. Unfortunately, he couldn't help but feel as if he wanted to be here, for the rest of his life, perhaps. Just to have those eyes appraising him, and to hear that sing song voice. Just to see what this creature was.

"I'm supposed to stay for three months."

"So little time… how can I have you as a pet for only that long?" The creature pet Jotaro's cheek, and despite himself, Jotaro leaned into the soft touch. "Because I think I'd like for you to be my pet. With such a pretty thing like yourself, I think you'd suit the role. You already have to come here anyhow… So what do you say, Jotaro? Would you like to be my pet?"

Before Jotaro could stop himself, he nodded. He couldn't think of anything better than pleasing the creature in front of him, but distantly he knew he was going to regret this entire dazzling smile he was given though seemed to be worth it, and the creature leaned in, cool hand running through Jotaro's hair. "Good boy. Now, it's time for you to go to sleep- I'll be sure to meet you in the proper way tomorrow morning." He began to draw back, and Jotaro didn't know how, but he found the strength to lift his hand and gently wrap it around one feathered wrist.

"... Wait. Your name…"

"Oh?" The creature looked back at him, and then smiled, eyes glowing in a way that was leaving Jotaro in vertigo. "My name is Noriaki Kakyoin. And now, it's time for you to sleep."

Distantly, there was the smooth sound of a lullaby. Jotaro fell into blackness and knew no more.


End file.
